Bloons tower defense 9 Wiki:Polices
Policies '''are the most important part of any wiki. All users, and contributors are expected to follow these policies. Here are the policies for Bloons TD 9 Wiki Although this wiki has been left alone, you should still follow these policies. 1. Users Policies: '''1.1. Be Fair To Everyone - '''Everyone has their own ideas and have the rights to comment on your conception. No one has significantly more rights than anyone, and you shouldn't order other users just because you're higher-ranked than them. '''1.2. Respect - '''Be respectful to everyone and don't bully or annoy others. This is a friendly wiki. Unintentional annoyance will be forgiven if you follow what people advises afterwards. '''1.3. One to One - '''Everyone should have one account and one editor; that's all. You can contact Wikia to change your username if you want to, especially if your current/past username is badly recognized '''1.4. User Processing - '''Be nice to new users and contributors; considerate. Any act of bullying or heavily criticizing a new user just because he/she hasn't get used to our rules, traditions and system yet will be warned and punished if needed to. Helping new users to get used to the wiki's community and system would be much appreciated. 2. Wiki And Community Policies '''2.1. Voting - '''Everyone is allowed to vote on polls. Feel free to choose your choice. However, on important polls, you would need to "vote" by commenting in the comment section, in order to prevent cheating. '''2.2. Country Language - '''This wiki is an English wiki. There will be '''NO other languages since other users can't translate them. However if you use a little amount of another language for humor and translate it yourself in the same comment/post so everyone can understand it, it's legal, but excessive use is not recommended. but you can do it on blog posts 2.3. Discussions - '''Please don't delete the discussion page on articles. If you '''urgently want to delete it, contact the administrators, 2.4. Threats '''- you can threaten in this wiki. If you have good reasons, then you can '''warn other users though, if you angry. 3. Page Policies 3.1. Everyone can Create - Everyone has the rights to make conceptions as long as he/she want but ask first! also if user has perminision they can do conception instantly 3.2. Comment - Feel free to comment on other people's pages 3.3. Rating - As this is an idea wiki, you're allowed to rate people's conceptions using your own criterias, or you can follow the criterias of famous "critics", it's up to you. However, hater ratings are counted as spam if no proper reasons are stated. 3.4. Author's Full Rights - The author of a conception has full rights to do whatever he/she wants to do with that page, giving other users conceptions, spam, etc. whatever. However, if an author decides to make his/her page a public page, then no one has full rights on that page. 3.5. Editing - You can edit your own pages or public pages however you want, but since this is an ideas wiki, you're NOT allowed to change the content of other users' pages in any form, unless it's just a grammar fix or typo fix. You can edit other users' pages though, if: *The author of the page has given you permission personally. *The author of the page has stated that anyone can edit it, thus making it a public page. *The page is made as a "compilation" page for others to post their small ideas of that particular category (for example: Monkey Shop), thus also making it a public page. 3.6. Spam and Vandalism - Obviously, don't spam, vandalise, or inserting irrelevant information in other users' conceptions pages. You can spam and vandalise your own pages though,... but no one in their right mind would do it. 3.8. Copying - Previously this policies was edited to allow copying of outside-wiki conceptions. However, in fact, Copying others' content is against the TOU of Wikia, and is prohibited. 4. General Content Policies *'4.1. Applied Everywhere' - These policies are applied everywhere possible to post contents, including pages, comments, user pages, blog posts, chat, and even image, though some policies here may be taken a bit more lightly on chat. *'4.2. No Profanity' - Please don't use profanity. Censored profanity is taken more lightly, but will still be warned and blocked on excessive use, while uncensored profanity is taken very seriously. This rule is taken more lightly on chat, because it's also a place to release stress, but excessive use, especially with uncensored profanity, will still be warned and blocked. *'4.3. No Maturity' - Please don't post any sexual, suggestive content. This is taken very seriously and may results in major punishments. These contents will then be deleted. Drugs are also not allowed. *'4.4. No Violence' - Like above, please don't post excessively violent content that may not be suitable for the younger audience. *'4.5. No Racism' - Please don't post any racist or politically sensitive content. These contents will then be very likely to be deleted. *'4.6. No Religious Debates' - It's ok to refer a religion in your conceptions, but don't bad-mouth about any religion in any way. These contents are also very likely to get deleted. *'4.7. No Horror '- Don't openly post horror content that're too creepy. This may seem like a weird rule, but not everyone can handle horror. *'4.8. No Threats in Contents '- Don't openly threaten anyone in your contents unless you're trying to warn him and have good reasons. If you do so it'll get deleted and you'll get warned and blocked very soon. 5. Pictures And Userpages Policies 5.1 Make Them Appropriate Pictures - '''Make them as creative as you can but no rude or offensive things on it. '''5.2. Make Your Userpage Look Nice (Optional) - '''This is an optional choice but you can make your userpage look nice. Add conceptions of what you did and pages you created. But unappropriate pictures are excluded. '''5.3. Appropriate Userpage - Never posts inappropriate content like drugs, sex, violence, etc. in your userpage (see Section 4). If your userpage has inappropriate content, you'll be warned to edit it. 5.4. No Spam - In addition to pages, don't spam and/or vandalise other users' userpages. Category:Browse Category:Community